


All Yours

by lostmemoria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lydia steals Jordan's jacket, and keeps it for a long time, mentions of Allison Argent's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia found herself stealing Jordan’s jacket for longer than she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this idea [(x)](http://eylittlered.tumblr.com/post/95704306553/lydia-in-parrishs-oversized-hoodie-tho-i-ship-it-now)  
> Inspired by this [(x)](http://halefire.co.vu/post/96642881992/allison-and-malia-sharing-clothes-chris-not)

It all starts with Lydia being late to class.  
  
She tells herself that she  _needs_  to stop sleeping over at Jordan’s if she wants to stop being late to school—it’s going to be her sixth time—but in all honesty, she doesn’t give a shit if she’s late because snuggling up to her boyfriend for a few more minutes is worth it. But when her eyes open drowsily on that rainy morning and glance at the bright green numbers of the alarm clock just a few feet away from her, Lydia shrieks because she has an Economics test first period and Coach Finstock had specifically told her that if she’s late, he won’t let her take the test, which is ridiculous but what could she expect? It’s  _Finstock_  for crying out loud. Lydia’s shrieking definitely ends up waking Jordan, who is the lightest sleeper Lydia knows, and makes him fall off the bed.  
  
 _"What happened? Are you okay? Did someone break in?"_ Jordan asks, his deputy persona coming through as he watches Lydia scramble from the bed and to his closet, where she started keeping some of her clothes after the _one time_  she had to wear Jordan’s sweats to school because he ended up ripping her skirt the night prior, when they were going to have sex. After that, Lydia made sure that she was not just only going to start keeping some of her clothes at Jordan’s, but also that  _she_  would be the one to take off her own skirt whenever they were going to do it.  
  
"I’m going to be late to class!" Lydia explains, knowing it sounds ridiculous coming out of her mouth, and Jordan knows it too, because from the corner of her eye she sees him climb back into bed, hugging one of the pillows.   
  
And as Lydia rushes off to the bathroom to brush her teeth and fix her hair, it only takes a few minutes until she hears Jordan’s hurried footsteps come near the bathroom, where he ends up standing at the threshold with a panicked expression on his face. “I’m supposed to be at the station  _early_  today,” he blurts out and Lydia could only smile at him, amused.  
  
They end up sharing the tiny bathroom mirror, with Jordan shaving his morning stubble and Lydia applying her eyeliner while jamming to  _R U Mine?_  by the Arctic Monkeys from her Ipod dock. And as she finishes up with some mascara, the strawberry blonde leans on to Jordan’s shoulder, singing along with the lyrics, “ _Are you mine? Are you mine? Are you mine?_ ”  
  
Jordan turns to her with a smile and shaving cream on half of his face and says, “I’m yours. I’ll always be yours.”  
  
He leans in and kisses her forehead softly, but Lydia wants more than that, so she cups his face and presses her lips against his, not caring if she gets shaving cream all over her because the only thing she can think about at that moment is the way their lips move together, like one soul.  
  
 _Well, are you mine? (Are you mine tomorrow?)_  
 _Are you mine? (Or just mine tonight?)_  
 _Are you mine? (Are you mine tomorrow, or just mine tonight?)  
  
_ And the answer echoes through her mind as Lydia smiles against his lips,  _I’m yours. I’ll always be yours._

  
  
  
                                                  * *  
  


Lydia curses under her breath when she realizes that the rain hasn’t stopped and probably doesn’t have any intention of stopping, as she looks for a jacket through her clothes in Jordan’s closet. She doesn’t find one though, realizing that all her warmer clothes are still in her closet back home. She sighs loudly, knowing that if she doesn’t take a jacket, she’s going to be cold the rest of the day and possibly even get sick by the end of the day, since she’s always had poor circulation. But as her fingers thumb once more through her clothes, she finds a unfamiliar piece of clothing and pulls it out of the hanger. It’s Jordan’s old jacket from the police academy he went to and Lydia assumes that he accidentally placed it on her side.   
  
It’s an army green color that matches perfectly with the outfit she’s currently wearing, so Lydia shrugs it on over her dress and although it’s huge on her, it’s super soft and warm against her skin. Her fingertips barely peek out from the long sleeves and the first thing she does is wave her hands, making them flap as she giggles to herself.  _This will do_ , she thinks as she leaves his room to go meet up with him.  
  
Jordan’s standing at the front door already, clad in his officer uniform and Lydia wonders whether all men in uniform look as good as her boyfriend does. And as she makes her way toward him, Jordan immediately notices her wearing his jacket because he says, “That’s my jacket.”  
  
Lydia smiles glancing down at it as she hugs it closer to her body. “It is,” she says simply. “I’m going to steal it, okay?”  
  
"As you wish," he replies with a smile as he opens the door for her.   
  
The rain beats down hard on them as the two rush to the safety on Jordan’s car, where he then drives her to school while Lydia messes with the radio. When he stops in front of her school and Lydia looks at him, she notices that he’s staring at her with a grin.  
  
” _What?_ " Lydia asks with a raised brow.  
  
"You look… _adorkable_ ,” Jordan says, making Lydia laugh.  
  
"You’re  _adorkable_  for even using that word,” she tells him as she leans in and presses a kiss on his cheek.  
  
And after a few more kisses, Lydia’s out the door, flapping her sleeve at him in goodbye as she rushes to class. She reaches Finstock’s class right at the bell, and Finstock gives her a dirty look since she’s  _not_  tardy and Lydia smiles to herself, flipping her hair as she passes by the teacher and takes a seat next to Stiles. As Finstock passes out the tests and Lydia begins answer number one, she can feel Stiles gaze on her without even looking at him. “What?” she whispers, sideways glancing at him.  
  
"That’s not your jacket…," he whispers back.  
  
Lydia rolls her eyes, “It’s Jordan’s.”  
  
Stiles doesn’t say anything for a long time, and when he does finally say something, Lydia is halfway done with her test. “ _It…looks good on you_ ,” he says, which completely surprises her because she wasn’t expecting that.  
  
And before Lydia can even open her mouth to reply, Finstock is yelling at Stiles to shut up if he doesn’t want his ass warming up on the bench for the rest of the lacrosse season.

  
  
                                                  * *  
  


Lydia found herself stealing Jordan’s jacket for longer than she thought.   
  
Well, he hasn’t asked for it back yet, and she assumes he must have forgot, but just because he forgot doesn’t mean she’s going to give it back to him that  _easily_. Because Lydia’s starting to think that that jacket is her favorite thing in her wardrobe right now, because she finds herself constantly wearing it.   
  
At first, she thinks it’s because she doesn’t want to lose him. That’s how it was after Allison passed away, Lydia could not stop wearing her best friend’s boots. She took them from when Chris gave Lydia all of Allison’s clothes, and Lydia gave some of them to Malia because the girl barely had anything to wear, but Lydia  _couldn’t_ part with the boots. So she kept them and wore them whenever she needed to feel strong. And now, with Jordan’s jacket, Lydia think it’s the same. She doesn’t want to lose Jordan, even though she knows he can’t really die,  _not yet at least_ , but that’s because the pack doesn’t know what he is and whether he’s vulnerable to other things, other  _deaths_. And Lydia cringes whenever that thought crosses her mind.    
  
She finds herself wearing the jacket when she’s doing homework on her bed at home instead of at Jordan’s place, because he has a late shift at the station and she misses him terribly while also terribly worrying about him, since it’s Beacon Hills and anything could happen. So she wears the jacket because at first, she thinks it’s because she needs to  _feel strong_.   
  
She finds herself wearing it to sleep because no matter how many times she washes it—and she really tries  _not to_  wash it—Jordan’s scent is still  _there_. And she wants to breathe him in when he’s not there physically with her. He smells mostly of a mixture of antiperspirant, a subtle musky scent that Lydia recognizes as his cologne, and a minty overlay, probably because Jordan’s the type of guy who always carries mints.  
  
She finds herself wearing it when she’s alone, without the pack, when the voices get too loud in her head and her banshee powers take her to the dead bodies again. But unlike prior times, Lydia doesn’t feel as frightened when she encounters a corpse, instead she just huddles the jacket closer to her, turns away and calls Jordan. He’s always there first before the others, and as she stands aside while the police and the rest of the pack do their job, Lydia wonders whether Jordan realizes she’s wearing his jacket—or that she still has it—and every time, she’s sure he’s going to bring it up, but for some reason, he never actually does.  
  
And as the weeks pass by, Lydia’s own fruity scent starts to mix in with it and she  _loves_  it because it reminds her of  _them_ , together, and of the little things they do. Like the way Jordan kisses her after they’re out of danger like she’s the most precious thing in the world, or the way he strokes soft circles on her skin with his thumb when he holds her hand, or the way he pouts whenever they play Super Smash Bros. Brawl at Stiles’ house because Jordan sucks at it and Lydia has to pacify him with ten kisses, which makes Stiles do vomiting gestures.   
  
It reminds her of the way Jordan looks at her like she’s the only person in the room, in the world, in  _his_  world.    
  
It reminds her of the way Jordan picks her up when they hug because he’s  _so happy_ and Lydia wishes she can stay that way, in his arms, because she feels safe.  
  
And that’s when Lydia realizes that she doesn’t wear the jacket to feel strong, she wears the jacket because it makes her feel  _safe_ , even though she  _knows_  she can handle herself, the security and warmth that the jacket gives her— _that Jordan gives her_ —just makes her feel more sure of it. It makes Lydia Martin sure that she can take on the world today, that the voices in her head can be used for the greater good, and that she can actually  _do this._    
  
So, it’s not surprising that Lydia is slightly offended when Kira asks her, during one of their study group sessions, why she’s still wearing the jacket—it’s been about a month since Lydia’s had it. “Because I can,” she answers sharply and then adds, “ _Don’t you wear your boyfriend’s clothes?_ ”  
  
Kira and Malia glance at each other, before both shaking their heads at the strawberry blonde.   
  
"Well that’s a pity," Lydia says, going back to her homework.  
  
"Why would you even want to wear each other’s clothes anyways?" Malia finally asks. " _When you could both just be naked instead?_ ”  
  
Lydia ends up laughing at Malia’s outburst while Kira almost chokes on her own saliva, her face turning beet red. Malia looks at the two girls, confused, “What?”  
  
Lydia smiles. “Nothing.  _But you have a point._ ”

  
  
  
                                                  * *

  
  
Jordan finally mentions the jacket the next time he’s over at Lydia’s house and they’re snuggling on the couch, watching  _Captain America: The First_  Avenger—and Lydia swears that Jordan could pass off as a pretty good Captain replica. It happens when Jordan goes to refill their drinks from the fridge, and he comes back with the jacket that Lydia forgot was draped over one of the kitchen chairs.  
  
Lydia pauses the movie and gets up immediately. “I…was going to give it back.”  
  
Jordan quirks an eyebrow at her. “Really?”  
  
Lydia shakes her head and to her surprise, he takes the jacket and wraps it around her shoulders. She looks up at him, confused. “But it’s yours,” she says.  
  
"Not anymore. It’s  _all yours_  now,” Jordan replies, smiling, and then adds, “It looks better on you anyways.”  
  
Lydia grins as she slips her arms through the long sleeves, hugging the jacket to herself. “Of course it does,” Lydia says flirtatiously.  
  
Jordan chuckles, wrapping his arms around the strawberry blonde in a hug as he kisses her forehead. “And besides, I sort of already knew from the beginning you weren’t going to give it back,” he whispers, his chin softly resting on the top of her head.  
  
"Good," Lydia replies, wrapping her arms around his torso and placing her head on his chest. "Because don’t expect to get it back  _ever_.”  
  
"I already gave you my heart, and I don’t expect to get that back either," Jordan says teasingly, and Lydia elbows him playfully as the two fall back on to the couch to watch the rest of the movie.  
  
And Lydia, snuggled in the over-sized jacket and the warmth of her boyfriend, realizes that after a long time, she actually feels okay. She feels strong, and most importantly, she feels safe.

**Author's Note:**

> While I wrote this, I was jamming to Arctic Monkeys (thanks to @verajomoholic on tumblr for introducing them to me) and specifically this song, R U Mine? At first, I didn’t think about using this song into context of the story, but I did after I realized the significant connection. The song can be inferred to be about Alex Turner’s on and offs with Alexa Chung. The part of the song I used in here (“Well, are you mine?/(Are you mine tomorrow?)..”) refers to how he thinks that although they’re together tonight, he doesn’t know if she actually wants to stay with him past tonight. I realized that Lydia’s past two relationships have sort of been like that. Some can argue that Jackson loved her, but he obviously treated her like shit and Lydia’s relationship with Aiden was just as messed up too and I don’t think it would have last even if Aiden didn’t die. So, the fact that Jordan says I’m yours, I’ll always be yours contrasts against the whole meaning of the song, because unlike Lydia’s past relationships, Jordan will actually stay with her past tonight, past tomorrow because he actually loves her.
> 
>  
> 
> [come talk to me on tumblr!](http://lostmemoria.tumblr.com)


End file.
